battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Novablade
Welcome Hi, welcome to BattleBears Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BB-1.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Avatar Dude can u help make my avatar Wil ater "Multichromatic Memory Game!"? Please????PeshvsMetaKnight 17:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Blacksworn. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request, you didn't mention anything specific. I typically help out with custom background images, logos, and main page layouts, so let me know what you'd like me to do. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I made a possible new logo and background. Take a look at this preview and tell me if you want to use either or both of them. Also, let me know if you want me to change anything on either of them. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::For the main page, I changed the section headings from text to an image using a font similar to the wiki's new logo (which is similar to the games' official logo). If you'd like to make new section headers, I uploaded the Photoshop PSD file to my Dropbox so you can get it if you want. The free program GIMP can open a PSD file, and I believe you should be able to use GIMP's text tool to edit the word. If not, let me know. Also, let me know if there is anything else you want me to do to the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Assault Rifle Hey, just a thing: The "ausalt rifle" page is wrong, it shoud be "A salt rifle". As the admin., could you change that? ````Quantomkid```` :Ahh, I see. Quantomkid 21:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Blacksworn! I saw that you needed another administrator (did I spell that right?) and I was wondering if I could do it. I'm not sure what the requirements are, but I have made over 90 edits since two weeks ago, and I'm really in to Battle Bears. I could conribute a lot to the wiki. Let me know what you think! Quantomkid 21:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What's up with the huge "CENSORED" thing? Did you do something naughty? XD Quantomkid 19:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin dude have you promoted quauntomkid to addmin.? cus he is wiked and the nomber one on this wiki!!!!! Dune vall 21:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Now what? Ok, I'm administrator now (which, by the way, I thank you a million times for), so what do I do now? My brother made this really awsome background and I want to try it out, so what do I do? Quantomkid 14:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) background heres the background (its a big one.) Quantomkid 14:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Battle bears wiki logo. Nice epic new logo also that's an awesome background concept above me. ( 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) Signature personalization how do you personalize your signiture? Your's is pretty cool and I've been wondering how do change mine. Help? Quantomkid 17:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Background You need the background to repeat a bit more. 15:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) it didn't work! are you sure you hover your curser over your picture? I tried, but nothing happens (with the exeption of a little thing saying "edit avatar"). Quantomkid 21:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Middle line coding? Is it possible to code it so a line goes down the middle? 21:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Signiture oop. Yup, that's it. I was looking on my profile page, at my avatar. XD So, tomorrow I will mess around with it. I'm to tired tonight. Quantomkid 03:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Response from middle line coding. K ty 12:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) got it! v what's with this? v 13:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Finally ok, I think I got it. thanks! 13:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) about the background yes, yes you should. Those were the best resolution pictures I could find. They are a bit pixel-ey. Finding someone to fix it up would most definitely help. 13:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What's up? What is different about the theme? I don't notice any changes. 12:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Background image Have you tried using photoshop to edit the background? 21:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Background image What programmes have you tried so far? 18:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) background Cool. I like it. 13:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Hey, man. Sorry about changing the background back, but looking back, it was better. when you put up the poll, 2 people liked yours and 13 people said to change it back. 23:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC)